Wasteland
by Princess Turk
Summary: AU, OOC Sephiroth/Cloud; Sephiroth can't get over the fact that Genesis left him. Can Cloud change that? Soft to hard Yaoi. Request/gift fic for KirasTastefulTragedy. In progress.


**Request/gift fic for my sister-in-crime, the one, the only *drumroll* KirasTastefulTragedy! AU; Sephiroth/Genesis every once in a while and Sephiroth/Cloud for the most part. OOC Cloud and Sephiroth - Cloud's a hard-ass and Sephiroth is the cuddler. Let's have a little fun, shall we? Yaoi warning for later chapters.  
**

**I do not own the characters, nor do I plan to make money from this story.**

* * *

_"Do you realize that you have the most beautiful face?"_

_Sephiroth smiled when suddenly remembering the exchange between he and Genesis many years ago. It had been late afternoon and they both were in Sephiroth's bed. Spooning the redhead from behind, he had spoken those words into his lover's ear, caressing Genesis' face with the smooth back of his hand. Eyelids fluttered open and blue eyes met Sephiroth's green eyes as Genesis turned his head to gaze at him. A moment passed between them before Genesis completely turned his body toward Sephiroth and met his lips passionately._

_No one had ever told Genesis he was beautiful before. Sure, he had heard many cat-calls from the brazen Turk, Reno, but never before had he been referred to as beautiful. It made him want to smother his silver-haired lover in kisses that scorched hotter than any sun, but he settled on just one. He broke their kiss and nuzzled his head beneath Sephiroth's chin. He head Sephiroth sigh with contentment._

_"I mean it, Genesis. You are so beautiful - almost angelic if not for the fact of how devilish you are," Sephiroth said, chuckling softly. The low rumble of his laugher vibrated in his chest and permeated though to Genesis' ear._

Sephiroth snapped out of his haze, realizing that the memory was nothing more than his own personal punishment, a type of hell that he kept putting himself through. He sighed heavily and continued walking. He had left his home earlier without any sort of destination in mind. All he wanted to do was run away from everything. The house reeked of Genesis, reeked of memories of him. His clothes were still folded and put away neatly in their shared dresser, as they had been for years.

Genesis was always gone now. Sephiroth couldn't exactly pinpoint the moment their relationship had ended. One day, they were speaking lovingly to each other, and the next day, Genesis packed a small bag and took off on his motorcycle. He didn't say where he was going. To Sephiroth, it was as if Genesis was throwing away all they had been through over the years. It broke his heart to lose Genesis. Every once in a while, the man would call him from an untraceable number, just to say that he was still alive.

He had not felt Genesis' touch in two years. The beautiful face that he had cherished so much was gone.

As Sephiroth walked along through the hot, desert-like wasteland, he heard something that made him stop in his tracks. His ears perked up as the sound got closer. Could it be him? The rumble and roar of a motorcycle came closer and closer until it was directly behind him. He turned around swiftly, only to see a blond bat out of hell, his sunglasses tightly on, his spiky hair blowing in the breeze… and black leather that shone dully in the scalding sun. Sephiroth raised an arm to flag the man down.

The motorcycle came to a stop beside him, the engine idling as Cloud studied him from behind his sunglasses.

"Sephiroth. Strange to see you out here. What are you doing?" Cloud asked, and Sephiroth shrugged at him. He didn't feel like explaining himself. Cloud finally cut off the engine and stepped off to the side. Reaching into his pocket, he dug out a half-smashed pack of cigarettes and lit one, then offered one to Sephiroth. He gladly took one and Cloud lit it for him. "Is Genesis still gone?" he asked, staring off into the distance.

"Yes."

"You know he's not ever fucking coming back, right?" Cloud said, shaking his head. "You need to just face it, Seph. Genesis has never been the type of guy to play housewife to someone. What you need is a real man. Someone to treat you like you need to be treated."

Sephiroth's face grew red. Who was Cloud to tell him about Genesis? What did Cloud know about their relationship?

"You shut your damned mouth, Cloud! He will come back to me! He's just… not ready, is all," Sephiroth said. Cloud laughed at him and took a drag from his cigarette.

"Who are you kidding? Sephiroth, look at the facts. He's gone," Cloud replied. He blew out a thick puff of smoke and grinned. "What about me?"

"What _about_ you, Cloud? Are you suggesting that you want to shack up with me and be my 'little housewife', as you called Genesis?"

"Maybe."

Sephiroth eyed Cloud closely. "Take off those fucking glasses, Cloud. Look at me," he said. Cloud took off his glasses and stepped directly up to Sephiroth. Even with his boots on, Cloud was much smaller than his old friend. He tilted his head up and stared Sephiroth into his eyes.

"Tifa kicked you out again?" Sephiroth asked, snickering. He could read the man like a book.

"Yeah," Cloud replied. He smirked at Sephiroth and took another drag from his cigarette. He blew the smoke out of the side of his mouth, never severing eye contact with Sephiroth.

"And you need a place to stay, right? That figures. Wasn't it this time last year that she kicked you out, too?" Sephiroth asked, tossing his cigarette to the ground and crushing it out with the toe of his boot.

"She doesn't like my 'alternative lifestyle', as she likes to call it."

"What if I hadn't been wandering around out here? I'll bet you would have ended up at Reno's place, wouldn't you have?" Sephiroth teased. Cloud groaned and shook his head.

"That was a long time ago, Seph. Reno and I are no longer lovers in any way, shape or form. I probably would have come crawling to you for a place to crash," Cloud said. Sephiroth walked over to Cloud's motorcycle and place a hand on it.

"Will this thing fit the both of us?"

"You know it will," Cloud replied, putting his sunglasses back on. He straddled the motorcycle and motioned for Sephiroth to sit behind him. "Hold on," Cloud said as he started up Fenrir. His breath caught in his throat as Sephiroth linked his arms around his waist. "Maybe you should hold on a little tighter," he said, clearing his throat loudly. A lump had formed in it, and now his cheeks were hot. Sephiroth did as he was told, and Cloud turned the bike around, racing at top speed toward Sephiroth's house.


End file.
